mundo a lo disney
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: 20 de enero, esto es amor, historias que piensa esta autora con su pareja oficial, no tienen cronología y está en construcción permanentemente
1. 20 de enero, oreja de van gogh

Nota: quizás ya estén obstinadas de estas notas, solo digo que: los soundfics son algo…peculiares y no todo el mundo tiene la gracia para combinar una historia con una canción, este es un intento de ver que tal me sale, si sirve y me animo serán oneshots que no tendrán relación entre si, pero que espero sean lindos y les gusten, pero eso si, todos de Diamante y Serena (no creo hacer ecepciones) pero si las hay, serán publicadas en otro espacio.

¡ah si! Casi lo olvido lo indicado con " pertenece a la canción.

Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo la utilizo para destapar todo lo que siempre quise expresar que fuera aparte de ser lo grandiosa que ya es.

El regreso el 20 de enero.

Soundsfics:

Todos Diamante y Serena.

20 de enero.

Grupo: oreja de van gogh.

Estaba en un tren de regreso a la capital del planeta Némmesis, Luna Negra, miraba su hermoso rostro adornado con su luna dorada, sus ojos, meditaban, su cabeza recordaba cuando el la vió, cuando el la miró por primera vez y solo podía pensar que:

"pensé que era un buen momento, por fin se hacía realidad, tanto oí hablar de tu silencio, dicen que te arrastra como el mar".

Recordaba lo callado que lo catalogaban todos, sus ojos, lo callado que era su Diamante, lo callado y lo extrovertido, lo reservado y lo alegre, lo popular y lo sensible, lo elegante y lo sencillo de su ser, pero recordaba la pelea, ese malentendido cuando lo encontró en los brazos de Esmeralda, como sus cuñados Zafiro y Black Lady le dijeron que había sido una poción y si, los encontró en su lugar, el lugar de ella y de el, pero no, solo había sido sugestionado por una maldita poción de amor, recordaba como había corrido, las palabras de el:

Diamante: Escúchame, por favor hermosa, escúchame.

Serena: No quiero escucharte, vete al infierno Diamante.

Y al fin, había decidido regresar a la capital, ese tiempo en el campo de Dorait, en la villa campestre fue todo lo que necesitaba para reflexionar y darle un poco de chance, recordaba cuando:

"llené de libros mi maleta, también de fotos tuyas de antes, dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía, me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá".

Ella sabía, siempre lo había sabido:

"quiero estar a tu lado, quiero mirarte y sentir, quiero perderme esperando, quiero quererte o morir".

Lo amaba con locjura, con exeso, con desesperación, con ternura, con pasión, con todo el sentimiento y mas que podía caber en su pecho, ya las luces de la gran metrópolis se asomaban por la estación, el compendio de lucescitas moradas y naranjas era un espectáculo mas las luces de neón de todos colores de todas las publicidades imaginables, sabía que Zafiro había ido por ella a la estación, que había ido porque ella se lo había pedido aunque el hábilmente había sugerido que le diría a su hermano, y al fin, llegaron a la estación pero cuando ella se bajó y buscó a Zafiro, no fue su cara lo que vió:

"y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara, la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren, me pregunté ¿Qué sería sin ti el resto de mi vida? Y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer".

Se acercó a el que lucía unos pantalones negros y una camisa cuello alto azul cielo con una chaqueta negra, esa noche, hacía frío, contrastaba con su propia ropa, un pantalón verde y una blusa blanca, con botas negras, el solo la miraba:

Diamante: Hola…

Serena: Hola ¿se suponía que?...

Diamante: Zafiro no pudo venir, fue al planeta de la luna con Amy.

Serena: Ah, ya veo…bueno…andando.

El tomó su maleta mientras recordaba el viaje de 12 horas que había hecho por buena parte del país para regresar a la capital, donde la familia representaba al glorioso Némesis protegido por el poder del cristal obscuro, llegaron a un deportivo negro, ella se metió mientras el guardaba las maletas, y ella recordaba su viaje:

"cogí, un tren que no dormía, y vi, tu cara en un cristal, era un reflejo del sol de medio día, era un poema de amor para viajar"

El conducía por la ciudad y ella seguía pensando los motivos que la hacían regresar, el le puso una mano por un momento sobre la suya que estaba en la palanca de velocidades y sin mas dijo: Serena tu sabes que:

"quiero estar a tu lado, quiero mirarte y sentir, quiero perderme esperando, yo quiero quererte o morir".

Ella recordaba lo de hace minutos antes, todo lo que había pasado:

"y en el momento en que vi tu mirada, buscando mi cara, la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren, me pregunté ¿que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida? Y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer".

El la miraba y preguntó:

Diamante: ¿Por qué te fuiste Serena? si sabías que era una poción de amor.

Serena: la rabia y los celos me pegaron Díam.

Le acarició la mejilla a el y su cabello deteniéndose en su arete para regresar a su mejilla.

Diamante: ¿no confías en mi amor?

Serena: claro que si, solo que cuando te vi, yo…es que ella es tan coqueta, y yo tan sencilla, me gusta ser natural y tu bueno…te gustan las coquetas, las maquilladas.

Diamante: me gustan las coquetas, porque ese es el stereotipo de mi planeta, pero tu sencilléz, me encanta, me encantan tus hermosos labios rosa, tu hermosa piel blanca y me fascina cuando te destacas con esos maquillajes que mi hermana te ha enseñado a aplicarte tan bien, porque eres sencilla y natural y elegante y esplendorosa a la vez, todo en uno, eres mi mezcla de mujer.

"te perdí, y no te perderé, nunca mas te dejaré, te busqué muy lejos de aquí y te encontré, pensando en mi".

Diamante: Ya te lo dije, me gustan por stereotipo, pero mi corazón está contigo, cuando quieres eres la mas coqueta de todas y cuando no, la mas natural como el hecho de respirar y esa es una de las cosas que me fascinan de ti.

Detuvo el auto y se acercó a ella tomándole el rostro:

Diamante: Eres diferente y me encanta como eres, no te cambiaría nada, amo que seas todo lo que eres, alegre, escandalosa, inteligente, despistada, natural y coqueta en fin, solo tu puedes combinar todo eso y hacer que luzca genial.

Serena: Tu también me encantas por todo lo que eres.

Y un beso romántico, dulce y apasionado selló el amor de estas almas gemelas que latían al mismo ritmo del corazón.

"y en el momento en que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara, la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren, me pregunté: ¿Qué sería sin ti el resto de mi vida? Y desde entonces, te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer".


	2. algo haí, la bella y la bestia

Hola ¡segundo capi del soundfic!espero guste.

Nota:basado en La Bella y la Bestia saqué este fic, así que darla lista de personajes en base a los de la peli, espero a las que no les gusten los musicales disculpen ¡esta canción siempre me pareció tan romántica! Ejem, haí va la lista:

Diamante: bestia (no porque lo sea, es el prota de la peli).

Serena: Bella.

Lumiere: Zafiro.

Din don: mi querido Phanton.

Señora pops: Blaki&Rini, ya saben ¿no? Black Lady.

Chip: Sammy que a mis efectos es el hermanito de Endimiun.

Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto imaginando.

Algo haí.

Película: La Bella y la Bestia.

Advertencia: se trabajará con la versión latina de esta canción.

Si, la reina se había pasado al mandarla a casa de aquel niño mimado y arrogante, si, lo detestaba con toda su alma, por ser malcriado, ingreído, arrogantísimo y exageradamente seguro de si mismo, hubiera dado la vida por salir de allí a las carreras, pero como buena princesa que era, primero estaba su deber y luego su placer, habían tenido un altercado espantoso, ella había entrado a su sala de trono buscándolo para decirle algo cuando lo vió, el broche del cristal obscuro y como si este la llamara, ella se acercó y lo activó, provocando un desastre que estuvo a punto de consumir todo, después de el haber llegado y desactivado el poder, le dijo cosas como: niña ingénua, tonta, despistada y torpe, lo cual, ocasionó que la princesa corriera lejos del castillo y por error cayera en una ciudad fatal, una de las 20.000 llenas de zombis que por azares del destino, debido a su conección con la obscuridad eran bastante regulares en Némesis y tras los ruegos de sus hermanos Zafiro y Black Lady, el fue a buscarla y logró un heróico rescate casi cuando todo parecía perdido.

Ese rescate los acercó,

Ahora el príncipe Diamante y la princesa Serena eran amigos, muy amigos tanto así que pasaban tiempo juntos y en uno de esos días, comenzaron a darse cuenta, ella se percató de:

Serena: "que gran bondad, se esconde allí, aunque al principio rudo y malo lo creí, ahora se, que no es así y me pregunto ¿Por qué antes no lo vi?".

Ellos jugaban con una pelota de energía hecha por el y cuando ambos iban a buscarla en una de esas veces que se iba, Diamante notó que:

Diamante: "miró hacia acá

Me pareció, y cuando nos tocamos no me rechazó, no puede ser, lo ignoraré, mas sin embargo nunca me ha mirado así".

Las miradas se cruzaban de manera significativa y parecía que por fin, ella lo empezaba a aceptar con todos los defectos que el pudiera tener:

Serena: es nuevo y exitante

¿Cómo imaginar que fuera así? No es un gallardo príncipe, pero algo hay en el que antes no lo vi".

Y era verdad, a la osanza que ella conocía no era, su gallardía no se veía porque era un poco frío en su exterior, no se podía apreciar su bondad porque la enmascaraba con un muy mal carácter y para ser un príncipe, se juntaba muy seguido con gente común, lo había visto hablar con hijos de tenderos y campesinos, de choferes y repartidores, cosas muy distintas de los otros príncipes del resto de los países de la luna.

Mientras el amor de ellos nacía como un botón de rosas, otros espiaban la escena:

"Zafiro: nadie pensó.

Black Lady: nadie soñó, como iba a ser.

Phanton: que al juntarlos algo increíble sucedió.

Black Lady: eso es tan raro.

Los 3: hay que esperar, que siga así, y puede ser que halla algo mas allí.

Sammy: ¿Qué?

Black Lady: y puede ser que haya algo mas allí.

Sammy: ¿que cosa Rini?

Black Lady: shhh, te lo diré cuando seas grande."

Mientras el grupo se alejaba, Diamante y Serena se miraban y como en un sueño caminaban hacia el otro, parecía que ese sería el perfecto comienzo de un romance.


	3. camila, un ángel

Mi tercer sonfic ¡disfrútenlo!

¡advertencia!¡adverntencia! soundfic altamente dramático se recomienda el uso de cleenex, no me hago responsable de inundaciones de cuartos, casas, urbanizaciones, barrios, países y continentes derivados de la lectura de este soundfic.

Sailor moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo la uso para plasmarle a ustedes los delirios de mi imaginación

Un ángel

Grupo: Camila (es una chica, no confundir con Camila méxico)

Serena se hallaba sentada en su cuarto, habían pasado 6 meses desde la pelea con galaxia, cuando el momento de la batalla final se dio, el caos que controlaba a dicha sailor, cambió de emisario y poseyó al ser que ella mas amaba, al ser que ella mas adoraba y por el cual, volvería de la tumba una y otra, y otra vez, al enterarse de que el era el recipiente idóneo para el caos el desde su espíritu le había pedido, le había suplicado que le diera muerte y Serena con lágrimas en los ojos lo hizo.

FLASH BACK

¡escúchame hermosa! Dijo la voz de Diamante hacia su espíritu mientras ella caía por un vacío sin su traje de Sailor, solo desnuda y como arma 2 hermosas alas de ángel –debes matarme. Ella lloraba - ¡no puedo hacerlo Díam!¡si tu mueres yo muero a tu lado! El caos, con el cabello rubio plata y los ojos rojos reía - ¡morirás Sailor moon! La voz de Diamante se volvió a oír –es la única forma. Ella se levitó en el medio del vacío y reunió una gran cantidad de energía rosada, cuando la tuvo lista, se preparó para lanzarla –te amo hermosa, cuídate. –yo igual Díam. Dijo llorando mientras lanzaba la energía y destruía al caos.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Pero desde ese día, ella se había muerto en vida, no reía, no hablaba, no cantaba, solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, Zafiro la había llevado a una casita en la playa con la esperanza de que el mar la animara pero no parecía posible esa petición de un milagro inconcebible y cada noche ella hacía como una autómata la misma rutina.

"Pasa las noches en vela  
recordando ese amor que ya no va bolber  
camina sobre la arena del mar  
mientras las olas acarisian sus pies"

Y en la playa lo recordaba, el mar eran sus ojos, la arena eran sus manos, la brisa sus caricias y las estrellas y la luna, sus sonrisas ¿de que valía todo? si el no estaba, si el futuro prometido se había ido entre sangre y lágrimas, sería la reina de la luna, bien, pero sin el rey que la llenaría de felicidad, sin el que la llevaría a la cima con su amor, de que valía

Ser tan fuerte y poderosa si al final, su poder no podía tocarlo a el.

"su mirada esta triste  
mirando al cielo se pregunta  
porque no le dio tiempo a disfrutar  
solo un pokito mas de el".

Y camina que camina, y camina que camina, por la playa desolada, recordando y recordando sin poder ver el espíritu que noche tras noche al ocultarse el sol, aparecía a su lado y le colocaba la mano entre la suya mientras con lágrimas de dolor por haberla dejado, por verla así tan rota y tan infelíz, tan perdida y tan muerta sin el así como el lo estaba en ese nuevo plano que compartía sin ella.

"y dile que el es un Ángel de cristal  
que la ilumina cada noche que  
que con ella suele pasear  
y se comforma con mirarla  
ella no sabe que a su lado esta el que nunca la abandonará, su amor por siempre vivirá"

Sigue su camino llorando sus lágrimas de sangre auténtica, pues así llora un lunense la pena que le parte el alma, al acostarse en la arena de la playa como cada noche hace, puede sentir los abrazsos de su amado Diamante de cuando se acostaban en el sofá, la brisa del mar le recuerda a los que le solía dar caminando por la ciudad, y todo le recuerda a el, ha roto los espejos de su cuarto, porque le recuerdan su arrogancia, ha roto todas sus cosas azules, porque era su color favorito, ha quebrado copas de vino y se ha cortado con su cristal porque eran las que el amaba y solo sabe susurrar su nombre como letanía del cruel final que le espera.

"puede sentir los abrasos  
de la brisa del mar como se los daba el  
la luna no quiere verla llorar  
sierra los ojos y suspira a la vez"

Las chicas han intentado animarla, pero ella no responde a nada, el padrino de el ha intentado animarla pero ella sigue sin responder a nada, lo que parece hacerla reaccionar son los hologramas de el, que han sido instalados para que por lo menos tenga ganas de comer y aunque come, aunque lo hace, cada vez es un poco y un poco y un poco menos, sigue en la playa, ya debe ser medianoche, podría hacerlo, tomar la desición de correr a su lado, pero solo sabe hacer lo único que Amy le sugirió y le pareció una buena idea, una poesía para su Diamante.

"y sentada en la orilla  
escribe versos dedicados a el  
muy temblorosa al terminar  
le marca un beso en el papel"

Hacía 2 copias del poema, uno lo lanzaba al mar y el otro se lo quedaba, para recordarse y recordarle cuanto lo ama, cuanto lo añora, cuanto lo extraña y lo necesita, desde sus risas hasta sus enojos todo de el lo amaba y ahora que no lo tiene, el munso se ha vuelto gris, y su espíritu si es posible, llora mas que ella el cruel destino que los separó después de dar señales de su eterna unión.

"y dile que el es un ángel de cristal  
que la ilumina cada noche que  
con ella suele pasear  
y se comforma con mirarla  
ella no sabe que a su lado esta el que nunca la abandonara  
su amor por siempre vivirá"

Y lo ha aceptado, por fin lo ha decidido, la siguiente noche a la playa se marcha con el vestido blanco con diamantes que le regaló para sus 15 años, donde bailaron ellos solos en la torre de Tokio, siempre tan exclusivo, tan elegante, tan caballeroso su amado Diamante, el la mira, le grita y le suplica, pero ella no lo escucha, con una daga que encontró en la que era la habitación de el que ella ocupaba, ella procede, metida en la playa, corta sus ríos de vida, Sailor moon ya ha hecho su trabajo, ha dejado paz, pero una sin amor, así que ¿Qué le importa al universo si ella los deja para ir con su amor? Su sangre sale y sale y se mezcla con el mar, ella llora y llora –allá voy Diamante. Dice mientras pierde y pierde conciencia.

"y dile que el es un Ángel de cristal  
que la ilumina cada noche que  
que con ella suele pasear  
y se comforma con mirarla  
ella no sabe que a su lado esta el que nunca la abandonara  
su amor por siempre vivirá"

Y al fin, se reúnen en la muerte, los 2 amantes, 2 partes de un corazón, unidos al fin en el descanso eterno para gozar de su amor - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pregunta el al verla llegar con el vestido inmaculado –porque no podía vivir sin ti. Responde ella arrojándose a sus brazos, el le sonríe tristemente –yo tampoco sin ti. Dice mientras ambos buscan ese beso tan anelado.


	4. una vez en diciembre, anastasia

Hola ¡hola! Otro pequeño soundfic ¡espero guste!

Basado en la película Anastasia, con unos pequeños cambios pero igual, pienso que quedó lindo.

¡Dejen un bello! ¡REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo la uso para mi imaginación.

Una vez en diciembre.

Autor: la Warner en la película Anastasia.

Intérprete: Thalía.

En el Milenio de Plata de la Luna, una pequeña niña de 7 años lloraba -

¡No me quiero casar con el! Gritaba dándole patadas a su nodriza –reina Serendi. Llamó la joven Azil, de cabellos y ojos azules –la niña no quiere cooperar. La reina llegó –no tienes otra opción Serena, el es el mas indicado para ti. - ¡es un viejo! Gritó la niña - ¡vas a hacer como el resto de las madres! –Serena Alejandra, te callas y comportas. Dijo la reina con firmeza y rudeza, la niña la miró –quiero que te comportes, hoy conocerás a tu prometido y quiero que lo hagas bien. Ella asintió - ¡eres cruel mamá! ¡Te odio! Gritó mientras se regresaba al piso a seguir con su berrinche –déjala llorar Azil, cuando la mimada termine, vístela y bájala. La nodriza asintió y cerró la puerta, 2 horas pasaron hasta que la princesita dejó su berrinche, cuando se le pasó, le pusieron un hermoso vestido rosa con un moño encantador, parecía una muñeca –Alteza. Le decía todo el mundo, pero ella se acercó a las pequeñas que en un rincón jugaban y conversaban, todas las niñas especulaban del prometido de Serena - ¿segura que es viejo? Preguntó la pequeña Amy –si, segura. Dijo ella –iug, debe ser bien feo. Dijo la pequeña Rey –quizás le huelan los pies y el aliento. Dijo la pequeña Mina imaginando a un viejo sesentón, Serena se estremeció –quizás tengas que darle puré. Dijo Háruka con alegría, a Serena se le aguaron los ojos mas –no creo que sea tan malo. Dijo la pequeña Michiru - ¿de verdad Michiru? Preguntó Serena –quizás debas aguantar ronquidos. Todas se rieron, todas menos Setsuna y Hotaru, la niña lloró y salió corriendo del salón - ¡hay Nix! Sollozó frente a la estatua de una bella mujer que sostenía una luna invertida en sus manos - ¡se que no debo rezar! ¡Pero que no sea viejo y feo! ¡Por favor! Rogó, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro - ¿Por qué lloras niña? Preguntó un niño algo mayor de cabello plateado –porque, porque. Comenzó ella - ¡van a obligarme a casarme! El la miró con sus ojos azules –no creo que sea tan malo. Dijo - ¡es un viejo! Exclamó ella - ¿y como lo sabes? Preguntó el - ¡porque lo sé! ¡Todas mis amigas me lo han dicho! El suspiró –a mi también me obligarán a casarme. Dijo –en ¿en serio? Preguntó ella –sip, con una niñita. Dijo el con una dulce sonrisa - ¿con una niñita? preguntó ella –si, una niña rubia, de ojos azules y con una luna dorada ¿sabes quien es? - ¿Cómo se peina regularmente? Preguntó la pequeña Serena –con 2 chunguitas en forma de círculo, un peinado muy bonito. Serena lo miró –pero, si soy yo. Dijo atónita, el sonrió y asintió mientras tomaba valor:

-en mi planeta, es costumbre regalarle a la prometida una caja de música, y como imaginé que estarías asustada, traje una, pero, si no te quieres casar conmigo, no vale la pena que te la de. Dijo el muchacho mientras la luna invertida se dibujaba en su frente –es que, pensé que eras un viejo. - ¿viejo? ¡Apenas tengo 14! –y yo 7. Dijo ella –hagamos una cosa. Dijo el con calma, ella lo miraba –antes de ser esposos y toda esa cosa, probemos a ser amigos, se que soy divertido, y me imagino que cuando tu no estás llorando, debes serlo igual. Ella asintió –me gusta sonreír mucho. Dijo –eso es bueno. Dijo el mientras sacaba la caja de música - ¿está hecha de? Comenzó a preguntar la niñita –de diamante. Respondió el, ella la miró y dijo:

- ¡oh! ¡Es muy bonita! El asintió –si, lo es. Dijo –y tengo otro regalo. Ella miró que el sacaba una llave donde estaba escrito algo - ¿Qué dice? Preguntó –lelo. Dijo el, ella lo tomó y leyó:

-juntos por siempre. Dijo –si, creo que podemos estarlo. Dijo el mientras tomaba con delicadeza la llavecita ya la hacía girar, la parte superior de la caja de música se abrió y se vio una pareja que eran ella y el bailando - ¡que hermosa! ¡Somos nosotros grandes! Dijo –si, la mandé a hacer especialmente para ti. Dijo –que bella melodía. Dijo ella, el sonrió –quiero que me recuerdes con cariño. Dijo mientras cantaba:

"es un vals, para ti, y recuérdame siempre, con amor junto a ti, una vez"

Ambos terminaron juntos:

"en diciembre"

Ambos rieron –entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos hacemos amigos? Preguntó el, ella asintió –si, claro ¿jugamos? El sonrió y repitió el gesto de ella y se dedicaron a jugar en el jardín.

Pero…no todo fue felicidad para estos prometidos, ya que una malvada hechicera llamada Véril, maldijo a la reina Serendi y al Milenio de Plata haciéndolo entrar en una etapa de destrucción masiva, donde no pudo salvarse nada, ese día, Diamante y su joven prometida, intentaron huir de las ordas que se acercaban a matarlos, pero cuando estando ya en la nave de el, la niña vio su caja de música que se le había caído, saltó por ella cerrándose la puerta y dejándola en la luna, perdida y sin memoria, la caja de música se perdió y solo conservó la llave, mientras el muchacho que se había enamorado de aquella niña, dejaba su corazón en un grito desolador.

El tiempo pasó, y la pequeña Serena creció hasta ser una niña de 14 años, edad en la cual, debía salir del orfanato donde había pasado tiempo, llamada ahora Cinde había sido mandada por su cuidadora a servir como mucama en una casa acomodada, pero Cinde quería otra cosa, se enteró que el apuesto soberano de Némesis, el rey Diamante buscaba a quien fuera su prometida en aquel entonces de 7 años, y un joven llamado Darien, podría ayudarla a llegar hasta el, así que se decidió a ir hasta el que fuera el palacio real de ese hermoso lugar, cuando entró se quedó pasmada en la sala del baile –es como si…como si ya hubiera vivido esto. Se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y a su cabeza acudían imágenes difusas.

"esta vez, puedo ver, los recuerdos me envuelven, la canción que escuché, una vez en diciembre"

Recuerdos de chicas, de niñas que jugaban con ella, de sirvientes y de una mujer de hermosos ojos azules que la miraba como si fuera su vida.

"me adoraban con fervor, como extraño sentir amor, quien gozaba al bailar, un vals inmemorial"

Y una fuente y el, siempre el, el extraño chico que estaba en sus sueños, de ojos azules, de cabello plateado que le decía:

-te buscaré…no importa como…te encontraré… Serena, Serena, Serena. Y ella sonreía pues en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que lo que prometía, lo cumplía.

"me adoraban con fervor, como extraño sentir amor, quien gozaba al bailar, un vals inmemorial"

Y al dar una vuelta, se le puso un hermoso vestido color perla con adornos azules y la sala se llenó de bailarines, y de esas chicas que claramente aparecían en su memoria en ese instante y que ahora podía ver, sus queridas amigas de la infancia, fue pasando de bailarín en bailarín.

"lejos fue, tiempo atrás, poco a poco se pierde, lo que amé, de verdad, mas c conservo en mi mente"

Hasta que llegó al frente de un apuesto hombre de 21 años que le sonreía con amor y adoración, ella no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa.

"la canción, que escuché"

El besó sus labios y su mano derecha mientras la abrazaba.

"una vez en diciembre"

Debía llegar a el, pensaba mientras estaba fundida en ese abrazo amoroso –te encontraré. Dijo la voz del niño en el cuerpo del hombre, ella miró un cristal plateado a sus pies y cuando lo tomó - ¡que haces allí! Se escuchó la voz de un muchacho que la hizo correr, después de todo, al final, con mucho esfuerzo, logró encontrar a su Diamante en su hermoso Némesis.


	5. yo te voy a amar, Nsinc

Hola por un pequeño error de cómputo, metí mal un capítulo, a las que leen mis mas, pero mas sinceras disculpas.

Hoy siendo el día especial de una de mis lectoras estrella le dedico este capi, por ser mi mejor reviewer, una gran lectora y por en esencia, poder ser la única persona hasta los momentos con la que deshojar al protagonista de mis fics a gusto ¡Alumiine! ¡Esto es para ti!

Espero lo disfruten.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo procuro hacer realidad los sueños de las fans de Diamante.

Yo te voy a amar.

Canción: yo te voy a amar (Ipromess you).

Intérprete: ncinc.

Estaba allí, con la carta de el –Serena. Llamó Amy –déjame sola. Dijo la chica en amargo llanto, no era posible, que el se fuera a Némesis después de todo, después de galaxia, después de tanto, si, sería por un año, pero igual le dolía ¿por que no le dijo? Ella hubiera ido al parque número 10 a despedirlo, para que no se fuera solo, pero no, el ingrato ese, si porque era un ingrato, había decidido irse sin ella, en la carta explicaba que era por poco tiempo –Serena, Zafiro y Black Lady te esperan. Dijo Amy –diles que se vayan. Dijo Serena –yo me iré sola a mi casa. –Pero… comenzó Amy - ¡soy capaz de cuidarme sola! Dijo en un grito –lo se Serena. Dijo Amy tristemente –lo siento Amy, pero no puedo creer que me haya dejado. –fue por poco tiempo amiga. Dijo ella mientras se alejaba con tristeza y dejaba a Serena hundida en su dolor, mas tarde, caminaba a su casa, cuando comenzó a recordar una vez anterior donde el le dijo mientras la consolaba después de ella haber creído que el la dejaría por ser débil a la hpnosis:

"cuando sientas tristeza, que no puedas calmar, cuando haya un vacío que no puedas llenar"

Recordaba sus manos acariciando su rostro y su voz mientras le decía:

"te abrazaré, te haré olvidar, lo que te hizo sufrir, no vas a caer mientras que estés junto a mi"

Recordaba otra vez que angustiada por haber perdido a las chicas en la batalla con galaxia corrió hacia el y sus brazos fueron su fortaleza y sus labios fuente de fuerza y recordó que le había dicho que nunca dudara en buscarlo si lo necesitaba y eso hizo a las 3 de la mañana recordando que le dijo:

"si siente un frío, tu corazón, seré tu alivio, tu ilusión"

Y lo fue, el volverlo a ver tras esa cruel batalla, y lo que el siempre le decía, cada vez que estaban solos y sus labios eran el instrumento para demostrar su amor:

"hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar"

Recordaba cuando ella lo miró bajo el poder de Neherenia y creyó que la amaba, después de despertarlo y confesarle el temor de que la dejara porque era una estudiante promedio, una despistada, distraída y demás, el muy serio le dijo:

"yo siempre t he amado, y amor yo estaré, por siempre a tu lado, nunca te dejaré"

Y mientras llegaba a su casa y abría la puerta sin siquiera saludar a Ikuko o Kengi, subiendo a su dormitorio, tocaba su anillo de promesa y su caja de música en forma de huevo de pascua, que el le había regalado un 14 de febrero en Némesis delante de su diosa mas querida, delante de Nix, el día en el que se prometieron, recordaba que le dijo:

"prometo mi amor, te juro ante dios, que nunca te voy a fallar, tu corazón, no volverá a llorar"

Y el siempre lo decía, pensaba ella, que solo hipnotizado lo separarían de ella porque ni muerto lo harían, Luna la miraba mientras se cambiaba y se recostaba en su cama mirando la luna que creía ver como los ojos de su amado recordando sus palabras:

"si siente un frío, tu corazón, seré tu alivio, tu ilusión, hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar"

No podía dormir,

Algo no la dejaba y tan distraída estaba, que no se percató de la apertura de la puerta del balcón y ella pensaba.

"sigo muriendo por ti, sin tu amor, en mi vida, mi vida, no se cómo podré yo vivir"

Había decidido ir a Némesis por fin, al día siguiente se teletransportaría hasta la capital, llegaría al palacio y…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que la cargaban.

Serena: Díam.

Diamante: hermosa, me fui solo hace unas pocas horas, pero en esas pocas horas, me di cuenta que estar separado de ti es una tortura atroz, quiero que te quedes el año allá en Némesis conmigo, dejaremos clones aquí.

Ella sonreía y le decía que si mientras lo aferraba mas y mas y recordaba una vez mas sus palabras:

"si siente un frío, tu corazón, seré tu alivio, tu ilusión, hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar"

Y mientras volaban por Tokio rumbo a la torre para desaparecer, ella le susurraba

"cada día, yo viviré, te inventaré mostrando como te voy a querer"

Al posarse sobre la torre de Tokio el dijo: tu sabes que:

"hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar"

Serena: si lo se mi príncipe.

Diamante: que alegría que lo sepas hermosa.

Y con un beso, desaparecieron a la cuna de el, mientras la luna aprobaba este amor con un brillo de plata sobre los amantes desaparecidos.


End file.
